DMA Artes Escenicas Konoha
by Kaeede.Namiikaze
Summary: La fama cuesta y aqui es donde la vas a empezar a pagar con sudor" los chicos viviran diferentes experiencias entra amor, cansansio, dedicacion, amistad, desepcion, peleas y todo con un solo objetivo cumplir su SUEÑO! Lean pliz!
1. Sueños hechos realidad

**Hola a todos bueno pues este es mi primer fic hehe si que si, pues espero que les guste, mi inspire un poco en la película "Fame" jaja ya que eso es mi mero mole osea el bailar, cantar, actuar, etc… espero realmente les agrade este fic**

* * *

**Cap#1**

"**Sueño hecho realidad"**

En una habitación de una casa preciosa un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos azules como el agua, estaba emocionado porque lo habían aceptado en la escuela "DMA Konoha "(danza, música y arte), hace una semana que recibio la llamada, y hoy en la noche se iría de Tokio a Konoha, sus padres estaban orgullosos de es siempre había querido estudiar allí, era su gran sueño y ellos lo sabían, por otra parte su pequeña hermanita Airi estaba algo triste porque no la vería en un tiempo, tiene tan solo 4 años no creía que entendiera mucho de esto pero de algo estaba seguro que el también la iba a extrañar, estaba en su habitación haciendo la maleta y recordando el día que hicieron esa llamada importante.

FLASH BACK

_Airi devuélveme esa libreta- le gritaba a su hermanita mientras la perseguía_

_Alcánzame Naruto- decía mientras le sacaba la lengua. Su padre decía que era peor que Naruto de pequeño_

_Te alcanzare pequeña ratoncita- dijo Naruto corriendo detrás de ella_

_Kushina estaba recogiendo la sala mientras MInato veía la tele muy cómodamente, cuando de pronto el teléfono de la casa sonó_

_RING RING_

_Si, casa de la Fam Namikaze- dijo su madre con un tono alegre_

_Hablo con la señora Kushina Uzumaki?- pregunto alguien del otro lado_

………_._

_Aaaaaaahh-grito Airi- no me alcanzaras Naruto- dijo mientras seguía corriendo_

_Minato se levanto y la fue a cargar_

_Airi dame eso- le dijo mientras le quitaba la libreta y revolvía su cabello pelirrojo como el de mi madre- La próxima vez le pides las cosas prestadas a tu hermano_

_Gracias papa- le dijo a su padre, cuando su madre lo llamo_

_Naruto acaban de llamar de la academia "DMA Konoha" – dijo Kushina_

_Y que dijeron- pregunto Naruto nervioso tragando saliva_

_QUE HAS SIDO ACEPTADO- dijo con una enorme sonrisa_

_Naruto no lo podía creer estaba en estado de shock _

_Felicidades hijo- dijo su padre dándole un abrazo- estoy muy orgulloso de ti_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Naruto ya baja- le grito su madre- se te hará tarde para tomar el vuelo

Ya voy ttebayo- dijo Naruto agarrando su maleta y mirando su cuarto antes de irse- El momento llego al fin podre cumplir mi sueño

Naruto bajaba las escaleras, sus padres ya lo esperaban en la puerta de la casa dispuestos a salir. Durante el camino iba algo pensativo, recordaba algunas cosas dejaría su casa y familia por un tiempo, había crecido en Tokio allí había perdido a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, se fue cuando tenían 12 años y jamás supo de el otra ves, también dejaría a su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga y a su poco amigable primo Neji, sabia que habían mandado igual su solicitud y que habían presentado examen pero no si habían sido aceptados, ya que se fueron de vacaciones y no se comunicaron para nada. En fin una infinidad de recuerdos se le venían a la mente pero todo tenia una meta que estaba dispuesto a alcanzarla "CONVERTIRSE EN EL MEJOR GUITARRISTA DEL MUNDO" y tal vez formar una banda.

Hijo ya hemos llegado- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa

Hai- asintió Naruto mientras bajaba del carro

Vamos hijo ayúdame a bajar tus maletas- le dijo Minato abriendo la cajuela del auto

Llego el momento en que debía despedirse estaba nervioso y ansioso, pronto daría un gran paso para lograr su sueño

Adiós enana- le dijo Naruto a su hermanita- promete que te portaras bien con papa y mama

Hai- asintió la pequeña- vendrás a visitarnos pregunto con sus ojitos azules ya algo cristalinos

Claro, siempre que pueda- la beso en la frente y la bajo

Cuídate mucho Naruto- le dijo su madre abrazándola

Lo hare- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Vamos Kushina suéltalo, se sabe cuidar el solo ya tiene 18- dijo Minato mirando a su mujer y a su hijo

Estoy orgulloso, espero te valla muy bien y por favor no dejes de escribir- dijo Minato abrazando a su hijo

Lo prometo- dijo Naruto ya partiendo rumbo al avión – Hasta pronto Dattebayo!

* * *

Un, deux, trois- contaba la profesora Kurenai- vamos chicas no dije que paren… Y plied un, deux, trois

Vaya pero que irritantes se han vuelto las clases- dijo una fastidiada Ino

Pero de que hablas Ino- pregunto Sakura confundida- si tú eres la mejor de aquí, además amas la danza y sobre todo el Ballet

Lo se Sakura- dijo con tono de frustración- pero una cosa es que me ame el Ballet y otra es que todos se obsecionen conmigo estoy harta

Ino estas segura de lo que dices- pregunto la más joven

Si Matsuri- dijo Ino- completamente segura estoy HARTA

Silencio- dijo Kurenai- disciplina por favor

Hai- dijeron las tres- Gomene

En otro salón

Y entonces por eso llegue tarde- decía Kakashi

Aja, que problemático- decía Shikamaru

Con que problemático eh, dijo Kakashi- bueno jóvenes harán un cuaderno de partituras para mañana sin peros

Gracias Shikamaru- murmuro un joven con facciones perrunas

Mendokusai, de nada Kiba- respondió entre dientes

Hmp- se escucho de un joven de tez tan clara como la nieve y unos ojos negros penetrantes

Estudiantes de segundo grado de música, arte y danza favor de presentarse al salón de danza numero 5- decreto la asistente de la directora

Cielos y ahora que querrá la directora- dijo Kiba

De seguro hay nuevo estudiantes- dijo Sai con una sonrisa

Bien jóvenes de segundo seguro muchos ya saben porque estamos aquí como cada año si hay nuevos estudiantes se les convoca aquí para que los conozcan y este año me enorgullece decirles que hay bastantes alumnos nuevos y todos son sumamente buenos- dijo la directora Tsunade muy orgullosa

Tsunade sama, ya están aquí todos los estudiantes nuevos- dijo Shizune

Hazlos pasar- contesto Tsunade- Jóvenes ellos son los nuevos estudiantes los hermanos Sabaku no – dijo mencionando a tres jóvenes completamente diferentes físicamente pero tenían rasgos muy similares- la srita. Ama- dijo señalando a una joven castaña- y los Hyuuga- haciendo énfasis en dos jóvenes con un peculiar color en los ojos- Bienvenidos y espero que sepan aprovechar su estadía en esta academia, bien sin mas preámbulos, todos se pueden retirar e ir a clases.

* * *

Gracias por leer el primer capi

Espero les halla gustado C:* por favor

Dejen reviews ,,díganme si les gusto o no ok? Onegai

Me despido Sayonara

Att; Kaeede Namikazee!


	2. Conociendonos y reencuentro

**Olaaa a todos bueno pues aun no veo respuesta alguna a mi fiic,, spero qee ya con el segundo capi se animen a leerlo, ojala les guste los dejo….!**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

**Capi #2**

**Conociendo y Reencuentros**

Jóvenes ellos son los nuevos estudiantes los hermanos Sabaku no – dijo mencionando a tres jóvenes completamente diferentes físicamente pero tenían rasgos muy similares- la srita. Ama- dijo señalando a una joven castaña- y los Hyuuga- haciendo énfasis en dos jóvenes con un peculiar color en los ojos- Bienvenidos y espero que sepan aprovechar su estadía en esta academia, bien sin mas preámbulos, todos se pueden retirar e ir a clases.

Hola mi nombre es Tenten- dijo la castaña acercándose a tres jóvenes

Hola Tenten- contesto la rubia- mi nombre es Temari y ellos son mis hermanos Gaara y Kankuro- dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos

Creo que estaremos juntos- dijo la castaña

Si eso parece- contesto Temari alegremente- tu porque entraste aquí?

En realidad para demostrarle a mi madre que puedo alcanzar todo lo que me propongo y la verdad me gusta mucho actuar y también canto

Oh ya veo- dijo Temari- nosotros decidimos venir para no ser una carga para nuestro tío y aprovechando que tenemos habilidades para esto y pues hicimos una solicitud

Hola chicas-saludo una pelirosa muy simpática- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno mucho gusto en conocerlas

Ella tiene razón- dijo una rubia- mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka

El gusto es nuestro- dijo Tenten- mi nombre es Tenten Ama y ella es Temari

Espero que nos llevemos muy bien- dijo Sakura- así se me olvidaba ella- dijo señalando a Matsuri- es Matsuri es la mas pequeña, creo que ya conoció a tu hermano

Eso veo-dijo Temari divertida, mientras veía a su otro hermano alejarse- ey Gaara ve a buscar un cubo o inundaras el salón

Ja muy graciosa hermanita- dijo enfadado mientras todas se reían y Matsuri se sonrojo- perdona la imprudencia de mi hermana- dijo apenado

No te preocupes Gaara kun, ten lo sin cuidado- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

Vamos, les terminamos de presentar a los demás, pero también conocemos a los otros nuevos si?- pregunto Sakura emocionada

Esta bien- dijo Tenten algo sonrojada ya que alguien que estaba del otro lado de la habitación le había llamado bastante la atención

En otro lado del salón un grupo de jóvenes hablaban…

Ya las viste Karin- dijo una joven de pelo aguamarina y ojos violeta- son tres nuevas, eso significa nuevas rivales

Es cierto Yue- dijo Karin- pero mientras no traten de opacarnos o quitarnos a alguno de esos bombones no hay de que preocuparnos

Pero y que haremos con Ino ella ya lo lograro- menciono una peliblanca de ojos café

Lo se Chitsu, con Ino no nos meteremos, nos causaría muchos problemas en la academia, pero con las demás si- rio maliciosamente Karin

Tu primo es algo frio Hinata- dijo Temari con una mueca en su cara

Neji nii-san así es- dijo algo cabizbaja

Bien ahora que ya nos conocemos tengo el presentimiento de que seremos muy buenas amigas- dijo emocionada Sakura

Hai- dijeron las 5 restantes al unísono

Chicas les debemos de advertir del grupo Hebi- dijo Ino

No te entiendo Ino-chan- dijo Hinata con cara de preocupación

Si veras- prosiguió Sakura- Karin, Yue y Chitsu se creen las mejores y ahora que ustedes son nuevas trataran de hacerles la vida imposible

Es cierto- continuo Matsuri- deben cuidarse, al igual que nosotras son impredecibles

No se preocupen- dijo Temari con una sonrisa- estaremos bien

Bien entonces vamos chicas ay mucho que mostrarles-dijo Matsuri- ahora nos toca clase con Kakashi-sensei pero el fue a la dirección así que no habrá mayor problema

Demo la academia es muy estricta- dijo Hinata jugando sus dedos- que tal si nos reprenden

Mientras estemos con Ino- dijo Sakura- no pasara nada

Etto oigan porque todo Ino- pregunto Tenten – no es por ofender- dijo ruborizada y movetiando sus manos- es simple curiosidad

No te preocupes- dijo Ino- les contare mientras caminamos

Las chicas iban caminando, mientras en otra parte un rubio hiperactivo gritaba y corría por los pasillos

Aaaah no puede ser- decía- ni siquiera esta vez pude quedar bien, me tenia que quedar dormido

Al llegar al salón vio que ya no había nadie

Maldición- pronuncio- tendré que ir a ver a la directora

Entonces tu entraste por la pintura mas que nada y terminaste siendo la estrella de Ballet?- pregunto confusa Temari

Pero aun no entiendo y que tiene eso de malo- dijo Tenten

La obsesión- dijo una frustrada Ino- mis padres y los profesores están tan obsesionados con eso que yo ya estoy completamente HARTA para todo Ino por aquí Ino por allá, ush que rabia habiendo tantas estudiantes brillantes como yo soy la mejor seguro se OBSESIONAN- termino de decir irritante

Ya Ino estas pasada- dijo Sakura- tu solo disfrútalo

Si como no sobre todo porque amo el Ballet- dijo con cara de aburrimiento

Antes lo amabas- dijo Matsuri

Tú lo has dicho ANTES- contesto Ino- en fin ya buscare algún remedio

Hinata, Tenten y Temari se quedaron sorprendidas después de esa platica, ya que se les hacia raro que alguien que admiraban mucho por todos, pensara de esa manera.

Bueno sigamos, les presentaremos a los chicos- dijo animadamente Ino

*Bipolar*- pensaron Tenten y Temari

Etto chicas se me olvido algo en el salón- dijo penosa Hinata- luego las alcanzo

Hai- contestaron

En la oficina de la directora

Gomene Tsunade oba-chan – dijo Naruto- quiero decir Tsunade- sama

Mmm Naruto tu madre me lo dijo, eres muy despistado- dijo con una sonrisa- no te preocupes, no pasara nada, solo procura ser mas puntual, ahora puedes ir con tus compañeros deben estar en el salón 3 tienen clase de historia de las bellas artes con Kakashi, así que seguro deben estar haciendo nada

Hai- respondió- Gracias Tsunade oba-chan

En los corredores….

Donde será- se preguntaba Naruto- kuso es muy grande este lugar y no conozco a nadie

Seguía caminando buscando el aula donde debía estar

Etto de… salón de música 1, salón 2, salón de pintura 5, donde podrá estar dattebayo?- se pregunto el joven sin percatarse que había chocado con alguien, la joven ya estaba en el suelo y a Naruto se le hizo muy familiar

Gomen..etto..yo estaba distraída.. gomen- dijo la joven con un peculiar juego de dedos

Hinata chan- dijo Naruto- eres tu?

Na.. kun- dijo muy sonrojada

* * *

**Olaa espero les hallaa gustado este capiii**

**En lo particular pienso que es mejor que el anterior,, supongo qee poco a poco jejej**

**Bueno pues por favor dejen sus reviews son de suma importancia para mi**

**Espero sigan leyendo…!**

**Losqiieroooooo**

**Att; Kaeede Namiikazee! [Chaanchaan]***


	3. Te encontre, acepto ir contigo!

**Hola a todos espero les guste este capi, por favor denle un oportunidad  
gracias por leerlo**

**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (a excepción de algunos creados por mi)**

***- pensamientos**

* * *

**Cap#3**

**Te encontré, acepto salir**

Hinata chan- dijo Naruto- eres tu?

Na.. kun- dijo muy sonrojada

Hinata me alegro de que estés aquí- dijo abrazando a la pelinegra- porque no me avisaste

Bueno yo en realidad esas vacaciones no fueron vacaciones tu bien sabes que mis padres se divorciaron y bueno mi madre pidió la custodia de Hanabi y tuvimos que viajar hasta España para solucionar todo eso –dijo algo triste

Etto yo lo siento Hina chan- dijo apenado el rubio- y que paso?

Hanabi se quedo halla en vacaciones vendrá, ella es mas chica y no sabe todo lo que hizo mi madre, no la culpo por haber aceptado- dijo triste

Aah ya veo- dijo ingenuamente Naruto- etto me ayudarías a buscar el salón 3 se supone que tenemos clase- dijo rascándose la nuca

Claro, yo me dirigía para halla- dijo comenzando a caminar

Oye Hinata estas aquí por el piano verdad- pregunto Naruto

Etto si naruto kun- dijo con otra mirada triste y frustrada- solo eso se hacer no he intentado otra cosa y tu vas a tocar la guitarra no?- dijo tratando de evadir el tema

Si mi sueño es ser el mejor guitarrista dattebayo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Ya veo, mira Naruto kun, ya llegamos- dijo señalando un salón- mira halla están las chicas que conocí vamos con ellas

Con las chicas…

Así que Ino, eres novia de Sai- dijo Temari señalándolos

Así es desde el año pasado, fue como amor a primera vista, todo era tan aburrido y repetitivo ya estaba harta de lo mismo y llego el – dijo abrazando a su novio

Hmp- dijo un joven pelinegro, alto y de tez clara, que salió de la nada- y desde entonces son las personas más empalagosas que conozco- dijo con una mueca

Tu cállate Sasuke baka- le dijo Ino sacándole la lengua

Hmp- volvió a decir- Esto Sakura que dices te invito hoy al restaurant de mi padre – dijo algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa

Yo Sasuke no se- comenzó a decir – nunca te vas a cansar de preguntar

Quizá algún día cambies tu respuesta y hasta que llegue nunca me daré por vencido- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa- iremos a cenar

Bien esta es la dirección, te veo a las 8 en punto- dijo anotando la dirección en un trozo de papel

Bien halla nos veremos- dijo Sakura viendo como Sasuke se fue a sentar junto a los otros chicos

Kyaaa- grito técnicamente Tenten- con que el es tu galán

Técnicamente no- dijo Ino- desde el año pasado Sasuke intenta hacer que Sakura valla cenar con el pero no lo lograba, ya era hora de que se diera cuenta que estudiar no es lo único y que si hay tiempo para el amor

Ya Ino- dijo Sakura- era solo que no me adaptaba ahora no veo la razón para decirle que no

Bueno bueno, y los demás chicos que – dijo Temari

Mira el que esta peleando con aquella peliblanca es Kiba, el que esta dormido al lado de Sasuke es el vago de Shikamaru y los otros no tienen mucha importancia solo ellos que son nuestros mejores amigos- dijo Sakura

Ya veo, si no me equivoco esta clase es general verdad y luego nos dividen por disciplinas- dijo Temari

Exacto- dijo Ino- por cierto por que están aquí- pregunto

Bien mis hermanos y yo perdimos a nuestros padres desde muy pequeños y nos quedamos a cargo de nuestro tío, sin embargo hace 5 años se caso y ahora tiene un bebe, nosotros éramos una carga innecesaria para el así que decidimos explotar nuestras habilidades e hicimos el casting y aquí estamos- dijo Temari con una sonrisa- mi hermano Kankurou esta aquí por la actuación cree que es fascinante y si el es muy buen actor, Gaara que por cierto esta muy entretenido con Matsuri, entro por la música es su pasión y en cuanto a mi amo el baile y me considero muy buena en lo que hago así que Ino tenme miedo – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa

Ja – se burlo Ino- no te preocupes será una placer dejarte mi lugar, sin embargo no te lo voy a ceder tan fácil- dijo con una sonrisa

Y tu Tenten- pregunto Sakura

Pues veras mi madre no cree que sea buena actuando, dice que si me dedico a esto moriré de hambre, pero este es mi mayor sueño y se que puedo lograrlo y bueno mi padre confía plenamente en mi y me apoyo en todo momento, creo que tengo dos motivos para estar aquí, uno demostrarle lo que puedo lograr a mis padres y dos alcanzar mi sueño- dijo con orgullo Tenten

Interesante – dijo Ino

No creo que sea más interesante que tu historia- dijo Tenten

Pues la verdad estudio Ballet desde los 5 años, siempre anhele esto y me encanta mas sin embargo la obsesión de todos me harta así que algún día les daré una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa

No hables así Ino- dijo Sakura

Solo digo lo que quiero- contesto Ino

Chicas- un grito las saco de su plática

Hinata que bueno que llegas- dijo Temari

Lo siento es que me encontré a un amigo en el camino- dijo señalando a Naruto- chicas el es Naruto Uzumaki un amigo de la infancia

Hola a todas dattebayo – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

Hai- contestaron al unísono

Mira Naruto ella es Sakura, ella Temari, Tenten e Ino – dijo señalando a cada una

Todos en ese salón estaban muy animados platicando conociendo gente nueva y hablando de la academia

Bien jóvenes, lamento interrumpir sus bellos momentos de platica pero no creo que quieran escuchar un sermón de bienvenida así que iré directo al grano- comenzó a decir Kakashi- este año tendremos un nuevo sistema en las mañanas tendrán sus clases especializadas de acuerdo a su disciplina y por la tardes tendrán algunas clases académicas, no se preocupen tendrán tiempo para todo, los fines de semana no tendrán tareas , se les darán permisos de salir, sus promedios tanto académicos como de artes no podrán bajar de 7 si es así se les dará automáticamente de baja- termino de decir Kakashi

Mendokusai es algo problemático- dijo Shikamaru con cara de sueño

Si joven Nara, para usted todo es problemático- dijo Kakashi

Este yo tengo una duda- dijo Tenten alzando la mano- tendremos horarios estrictos

Am señorita Ama cierto?- pregunto viendo a la joven que asentía- No, no tendrán horarios determinados mas que la hora de entrada a las 8 y ya se les avisara de sus clases por las tardes, la hora de dormir queda bajo su criterio, ustedes sabrán sus responsabilidades- dijo Kakashi

Ok gracias- dijo la castaña

Bien si no hay mas dudas, comencemos a dividirlos- dijo Kakashi- cuando los nombre se ponen de pie por favor

Tasuya Karin

Tomoeda Matsuri

Uchiha Sasuke

Por favor diríjanse a la sala de "Canto" y halla su maestra Anko les dirá que hacer, de ahora en adelante halla se tendrán que dirigir siempre, a menos que tenga clases compartidas o que su maestra les indica otra cosa, de todos modos ella les dará sus horarios- dijo Kakashi

*Sasuke, que giros da la vida mira donde te vengo a encontrar, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar y reencontrarnos amigo*- pensó Naruto mientras veía que se iba su viejo amigo

Haruno Sakura

Ama Tenten

Sabaku no Kankurou

Pasen al salón de "Actuación" y sigan las mismas instrucciones gracias- dijo Kakashi

Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Neji

Sabaku no Temari

Akino Chitsu

Al salón de "Baile" con las mismas instrucciones gracias- menciono Kakashi

Sai

Inuzuka Kiba

Vayan al salón de arte gracias- dijo Kakashi- y por ultimo

Hyuuga Hinata

Uzumaki Naruto

Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Gaara

Kinomoto Yue

Vayan al salón de "música" por favor y sigan las indicaciones- menciono Kakashi *cielos este año esta lleno de talentos*

En el salón de canto

Así que por fin Sakura acepto salir contigo Sasuke kun – dijo Matsuri

Hmp así es Matsuri- dijo Sasuke

Ya era hora desde el año pasado lo intentaste y nada, me alegro por ustedes dos- dijo alegremente- si tan solo alguien popular como tu se fijara en mi – dijo algo cabizbaja

Hmp- dijo Sasuke- créeme alguien se fija en ti

A ver chicos las clases serán de la siguiente manera- comenzó a hablar y a explicarles su manera de trabajar mientras que cierta pelirroja pensaba

*Con que la pelo de chicle va a salir con mi Sasuke, bueno pues vamos a ver cuanto le dura, a partir de mañana va a conocer con quien se esta enfrentando* - pensaba Karin- Ya vera lo que le hare…

* * *

Dejen reviews

Grax por leer

Los quiero

Att; Kaeede Namikazee


	4. Un encuentro, una cita

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capi jeje en lo personal me gusto mucho este capitulo, poco a poco van a ir conociendo mas a los personajes, espero les guste  
**__________________________________________________________________

**Cap#4**

**Un encuentro, una cita**

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente Sasuke y Sakura seguían saliendo, mientras Karin intentaba hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Sakura, sin embargo no lo lograba.

Sakura- dijo Sasuke tocando su hombro- Mi padre dijo que hoy podemos ir de nuevo al restaurant y que la casa invita, aceptarías ir conmigo- pregunto el Uchiha

Sasuke, yo estaría encantada gracias- dijo sonrojada

Bien, te veo halla a las 8 en punto- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y siguiendo su camino

Cielos amiga, veo que ya es un hecho que termines con Sasuke- dijo Tenten con una mirada malévola

Ja calla Tenten que tú no te quedas atrás, Neji nunca te quita los ojos de encima- dijo Sakura

Ay Sakura pero que dices Neji es solo mi mejor amigo- dijo Tenten sonrojada por aquel comentario

Lo que digas Tenten, pero ahora apresurémonos o Jiraiya sensei nos reprenderá- dijo Sakura jalando a Tenten de una manga

En el salón de actuación…

Bien chicos hoy quiero que me cuenten lo mas triste que les ha pasado en sus vidas, historias que lleguen realmente a los corazones de todos, quiero que me demuestren su verdadero yo, todos tendrán que pasar no habrá quien se salve- dijo Jiraiya con un expresión seria- Bien que les parece si comenzamos con la señorita… Ama que tal usted- dijo señalando a Tenten que estaba sentada con una mirada nerviosa

Pero yo…- trato de zafarse pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada exigente de su profesor- esta bien

Bien yo no se que decirles, mi vida tiene un 70 % de cosas malas y el 30 %de cosas maravillosas, todo empezó cuando yo tenia 8 mi padre tenia un gran trabajo en una empresa fabulosa y mi madre solo se dedicaba a la casa, yo iba a la primaria y tenia una hermana mayor Takara ella era la hija prodigio mis padres la amaban tenia 15, siempre me regañaban y me decían que tenia que ser como ella, yo no los entendía, Takara me quería mucho siempre me decía que nunca les hiciera caso y que cuando ella no estuviera yo tendría que ser fuerte y demostrarles que tenia que salir adelante, nunca entendí porque me decía eso, mi padre había perdido el empleo y estábamos en una gran crisis, mi madre me explotaba haciendo que trabaje en diferentes lugares para pagar la escuela de Takara y que lograra terminar una carrera para mantenernos, aparte desde que no hacia nada mi padre comenzó a tener muchos problemas con mi mama, diario peleaban, no fue si no hasta 2 años mas tarde Takara recién había cumplido 17 yo solo tenia 10, cuando un día mis padres tuvieron un muy fuerte pelea, yo estaba en el sillón de la sala tratando de no escucharlos, cuando mi hermana intervino en la discusión, diciéndoles que eran los peores padres del mundo, que no tenían corazón, que eran unos insensibles al tener a su hija pequeña trabajando para ellos, que estaba harta de que solo fuera ella, de que le exigieran tanto en la escuela, de que no la dejaran ser, y les dijo muchas cosas mas, sin mas que decir tomo una mochila y salió de mi casa, esa noche mi madre lloro demasiado había perdido a su hija prodigio y por supuesto a mi me toco lo demás, me gritaron y estropearon hasta que ya no pudieron mas, decían que era mi culpa que Takara se hubiera ido – dijo Tenten ya con algunas lagrimas- acabe en el hospital por los fuertes golpes, sin embargo al despertar mi madre llorando me pidió disculpas y prometió no volverme a tratar de esa manera, yo no entendía era mi mama y solo tenia 10 años la perdone, pero desde entonces no sabemos nada de mi hermana- termino de decir Tenten ya con algunas lagrimas

Bien Tenten gracias por compartirnos tu experiencia- dijo Jiraiya- ahora solo quiero que me digas algo realmente feliz que hacías con tu hermana

Bueno, yo siempre jugaba con ella a imitar actrices y ella me dijo que algún día yo seria una famosa actriz- dijo secándose las lagrimas

Bien, gracias Tenten puedes pasar a tu lugar mmm… que tal la señorita Haruno- dijo Jiraiya señalándola- tu eres la siguiente

Bien- dijo Sakura- creo lo mas triste que me ha pasado fue cuando mis padres se divorciaron, no los entendía solo les preguntaba porque lo hacían, y ellos lo único que me contestaban era "no fue tu culpa, tranquila", pero nunca les creí, y sigo sin hacerlo, me gusta que me digan la verdad tan cruel que sea, pero ellos no lo hicieron, a veces veía sus fotos de cuando eran novios y cuando se casaron tenían grandes sonrisas y se amaban mucho se veía enseguida y porque se acabo todo eso, es obvio llego yo, y conmigo los inevitables cambios de humor, los kilos de mas, el cansancio, las arrugas irremediables, entre otros cambios inevitables, entonces porque negar que el divorcio no tiene nada que ver contigo, es cierto a pesar de todo eso mis padres me aman y tal vez por esa razón evitan decirme la verdad para no lastimarme sin embargo me hubiera encantado que me hubieran dicho 1 "Tranquila todo estará bien", 2 "Ambos te amamos" y 3 "Tal vez si tienes algo de culpa"- dijo Sakura melancólica

Entiendo, muy buenos pensamientos Sakura- dijo Jiraiya- ahora contéstame con quien vives ahora y porque estudias actuación

Bien vivo con mi papa, ya que esta en esta ciudad y estudio actuación porque de pequeña mis papas amaban verme imitar a todo personaje de la tele y porque es mi pasión actuar

Así transcurrieron las horas en el salón de actuación cada uno con diferentes historias, hasta que Jiraiya les dijo

Bien jóvenes ahora tomaran clase de canto junto con los alumnos de esa especialidad la profesora Anko los espera- dijo Levantándose

Hai- contestaron saliendo del salón

En el salón de canto….

Karin excelente interpretación - dijo Anko- has mejorado

Gracias profesora- dijo Karin, mientras pensaba *Trágate eso pelo de chicle, y disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda junto a Sasuke*

Bien Sakura es tu turno por favor pasa- dijo Anko señalando la parte del frente del salón a Sakura

Sakura comenzó a cantar algo nerviosa

_Here__s a somebody I__m longin__to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
Someone who__ll watch over me_

I_m a little lamb who__s lost in the wood  
I know I could, always be good  
To one who__ll watch over me_

Sakura, sakura- comenzó a decir Anko- hermosa voz, pero no me transmites nada, desde al año pasado trabajamos lo mismo y sigues con el mismo problema, por favor vive y siente lo que dices y cantas

Hai profesora Anko- dijo Sakura apenada llendo a su lugar

Bien Sasuke por favor podrías enseñarle a Sakura como se debe cantar por favor- dijo Anko

Hai- respondió Sasuke apenado dirigiéndose al frente del salón viendo a Sakura con una cara de por favor perdóname *Te amo*

_Here__s a somebody I__m longin__to see  
I hope that she, turns out to be  
Someone who__ll watch over me_

I_m a little lamb who__s lost in the wood  
I know I could, always be good  
To one who__ll watch over me_

Estupendo- dijo Anko- gracias Sasuke sigue así por favor, y Sakura quítate esa pena y miedo y desenvuélvete en el escenario

Hai Anko sensei- dijo Sakura resignada

Bien chicos se pueden retirar por favor, los de canto estudien las notas que les di- dijo Anko viendo que sus alumnos se retiren

Oye Tenten has visto a Temari- dijo Sakura- ya casi no la vemos mas que a la hora del almuerzo

Si lo se, pero ha estado practicando día y noche en el salón de baile- dijo Tenten sacando su ipod de su bolsa

Oh ya veo, vamos con Hinata, seguro debe estar con su amigo Naruto, y así sirve que después nos vamos a la cafetería- dijo Sakura animada

Hai contesto Tenten

Mientras dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela encontraron a uno de sus amigos, muy entretenido con una chica rubia que bailaba muy sexy al ritmo de la música…

Oye Shikamaru, cierra la boca o inundaras toda la escuela- dijo Sasuke burlonamente

Tsk, cállate Sasuke- dijo Shikamaru volteando a ver- Es solo que es muy buena bailando y …

Ok Shikamaru, no hace falta que des mas detalles- dijo Neji

Mejor vámonos, pero en serio Shikamaru si sigues así vamos a tener que dejar la escuela por inundación- dijo Sasuke mientras seguía su camino junto con Neji

Cuando la chica termino de bailar el decidió entrar al salón…

Bravo, bailas muy bien- dijo Shikamaru aplaudiendo- Soy Nara Shikamaru

Gracias por el cumplido- dijo con indiferencia- Sabaku no Temari

Bailas muy bien, pero tu música- comenzó a decir- es muy monótona, espero no te moleste el comentario, pero yo hago mezclas con las canciones y bueno me gustaría saber si algún día te gustaría bailar con alguna de ellas- dijo apenado

Tu haces esto- pregunto Temari- te he visto en las clases dormir – dijo poniéndose uno de los audífonos del ipod del chico

Y que te parece?- pregunto Shikamaru ilusionado

Genial, me gustaría ver que otras tienes, te veo aquí mañana con un disco- dijo la chica tomando un bulto negro con un gran moño verde limón y saliendo del salón

Claro- pronuncio Shikamaru casi inaudible, solo para él, ya que Temari se había ido

Las horas pasaron ya eran las 5 de la tarde de un viernes que todos los estudiantes esperaban para salir con sus amigos, novios o su familia. Un grupo de 6 jóvenes caminaban rumbo a una gran casa, mas bien una gran mansión que pertenecía nada menos que a la familia Yamanaka.

Ay Ino no veo el porque tengamos que venir todas a arreglarme, en verdad no es para tanto- dijo Sakura

Claro que si Sakura- dijo Temari- hoy es tu quinta cita con el Uchiha y tienes que lucir realmente bella

Ademas no sabemos que puede pasar hoy- dijo Tenten

Tenten chan tiene razón, Sakura chan- dijo Hinata

Ademas aunque no pase nada que mejor que verse bella- dijo Matsuri

Bien comencemos- dijo Ino

Después de 3 horas arreglando a la joven, vieron por fin que sus frutos dieron resultado, Sakura lucia muy linda con un vestido rosa pastel, arriba de la rodilla tenia un enorme moño fucsia de lado abajo del busto, unos zapatos de tacón plateados con algunas piedras rosa y su cabello lo llevaba suelto ya que estaba largo sus amigas le decidieron hacer algunos caireles en la parte de atrás y llevaba un lindo prendedor de un lado de su cabello en forma de una flor de cerezo.

Te ves muy bonita Sakura- dijo Matsuri

Gracias- dijo apenada

Bien mi chofer te llevara Sakura y te ira a recoger a la hora que lo llames así te trae de vuelta para la pijamada- dijo Ino entusiasmada

Esta bien – dijo Sakura

Suerte Sakura chan- dijo Hinata

Arigato Hinata- dijo Sakura antes de salir

Así Sakura se dirigía al restaurant Uchiha donde en realidad preparaban comida deliciosa y donde la esperaba el joven mas apuesto de la academia de artes escénicas

* * *

Hola gracias por haberlo leído espero que en verdad les halla gustado hehehe  
pliiz dejen sus reviews y comentarios  
díganme que les pareció fuertes las historiaas de Saku y Tenten verdad?

Reviews

Att; Kaeede Namikazee C:*


End file.
